


i think i've just been inspired

by corellian



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Han meets Lando on his own and they go on adventures together, M/M, Too Much Sexual Content For T But Not Enough For E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corellian/pseuds/corellian
Summary: “For what it’s worth, Han,” Lando murmurs, plucking the bottle from Han’s fingers. “I like you too. So we can be idiots together.”('Solo: A Star Wars Story', but with more Lando, more feelings, and more adrenaline-fueled kisses after train heists.)





	1. i think i've just been inspired

**Author's Note:**

> My review for Solo: needs more Han/Lando and Lando in general, thanks.

The collection tray slides out and Qi’ra drops the vial of refined coaxium into it quickly, maintaining eye contact with the Imperial officer. The officer looks down at the vial and nods surreptitiously. The door slides open.

Han can hear their pursuers getting closer. Qi’ra bolts past him, clutching him by the wrist. Han stumbles after her, on the cusp of breathing a sigh of relief, the tenseness in his shoulders finally starting to disappear –

Suddenly calloused hands dig into his shoulders and his arm is wrenched roughly from Qi’ra’s. She turns back quickly and he can see the panic in her eyes.

“Han!” she shouts, stepping back towards the entryway, but taking care not to pass through.

The Imperial officer picks her radio up, looking directly at Han with cold disdain. “Security, there’s been a breach. Initiate lockdown.”

“Qi’ra!” Han shouts back desperately as the door slams shut, Proxima’s men half-dragging him across the floor. “Quick, just go – I’ll be okay! You just get out of here!”

Qi’ra looks like she wants to say something as she stares at him, looking terrified, but it soon changes into something else: she nods, holds his gaze for a moment longer, and bolts off. Han clenches his jaw as he’s tugged away from the only chance at freedom he’s ever had and pushes down the urge to scream until his throat is hoarse.

 

“You ever think about going back there?” Lando asks him one night. They’re standing on the balcony of some fancy casino, their pockets and jackets lined with credits and jewelry sneakily lifted from people who definitely deserved it. It’s a hot night.

Han stares out at the city lights scattered out across the darkness and thinks of everything he had to do to get off Corellia alive. “Not for anything in the galaxy.”

Lando chuckles warmly, nudging Han with his shoulder. “That bad, huh?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Han replies. Lando shakes his head and puts another drink in his hand.

 

The story of how he and Lando met is one that Lando never gets tired of telling. Sometimes it’s in the corners of seedy cantinas, shouted over the thumping music. Sometimes it’s to any random passerby on the street who happens to look like what Lando thinks a good listener looks like. No matter where or how, it always starts with Lando throwing his arm around Han’s shoulders and cheerfully asking the unfortunate listener: “Have you ever played sabacc?”

It also always ends with Lando declaring: “Anyway, I won, fair and square, unfortunately for young Solo here.”

“You cheated,” Han always protests, shrugging Lando’s arm off in mock annoyance.

“Prove it,” Lando always replies easily, and Han never does.

He likes Lando for that, for how unapologetic he is. He likes him enough to keep him around way longer than he should. Han is half-convinced Lando must be pulling the long con on him, smooth-talking swindler than he is; if he woke up one day and everything he owned was gone, he wouldn’t be surprised.

He tells Lando as much one day on the Falcon, over a bottle of rum that they’re passing back and forth. Lando laughs incredulously, his breath hot on Han’s ear as he turns his head to look at him.

“You wound me, Han, you do.”

“So you’re saying I’m wrong not to trust you?”

“Oh, no, no, no, not at all. It’s a very wise decision, actually.” Lando’s voice drops then, just a little, and his mouth is so close to Han’s ear that Han has to suppress an involuntary shudder. It’s probably just the rum.

“I’m _saying,”_ Lando continues. “I’m saying that maybe you actually like having me around. Hm?”

Han sits with his lips pursed petulantly, staring into the bottle. There’s only one thing worse than Lando winning, and that’s Lando _knowing_ he’s winning. This seems to be very clearly the latter as Lando, figuring he probably won’t get a response, shakes his head, smiling lazily.

“For what it’s worth, Han,” Lando murmurs, plucking the bottle from Han’s fingers. “I like you too. So we can be idiots together.”

“Hey,” Han says after a few moments of silence, because he needs to take his mind off the way Lando’s throat looks when he swallows. “Where’s that rum from, anyway? Smells pretty familiar.”

“Oh, this?” Lando says, sounding extremely pleased with himself. “It’s Corellian, you like it?”

He’s still laughing when Han shoves him off his seat.

 

”Horrible planet,” Han slurs out later, sitting on the floor with Lando’s legs bracketing him. “But I can appreciate a good rum.”

Lando snickers above him and Han laughs too, head lolling over to lean against Lando’s thigh. He’s too drunk to notice the way Lando stops laughing all of a sudden, breath catching in his throat.

 

The job as it’s presented to them sounds simple enough: jump on a train, steal a shitton of coaxium, get out, get rich. Or maybe it’s just this Beckett guy’s way of talking that makes it sound simple.

“Are you fellas in?” Beckett asks, crossing his arms and leaning back. “I told my boss I heard good things about you, so you better not embarrass me.”

The woman standing behind him - Val, Han thinks - looks like she wishes the three of them would decline. Han glances over at Lando, who’s sprawled out on the chair next to him. Lando looks back at him and grins that grin of his. Han definitely knows what that means.

(“I’m all in”, is what it means. He’s seen that one a fair bit.)

“What do you say, Chewie?” he says, turning around to glance at Chewbacca, who’s been standing behind the two of them with blaster in hand. “You up for a train heist?”

 _“No way,”_ Chewbacca growls immediately. _“It sounds way too dangerous and if it goes wrong, we could be in a lot of trouble. You know how these Crimson Dawn guys are.”_

Han nods thoughtfully as he pretends to consider it, knowing full well he and Lando are the only ones in the room who can understand what Chewbacca is saying. He shoots a quick wink at Lando, who’s laughing behind his hand, and turns back to Beckett with an easy smile on his face. “We’re in.”

Chewbacca installs the wires on the Falcon later on, complaining the entire time. Lando just rolls his eyes and sharply reminds him to be careful with “his baby”.

 

Lando finally kisses him for the first time on that job.

There are two things that surprise Han about that sentence. The first thing is the “finally” part. He’s never thought about just how long he’s been waiting for it. The second thing is the fact that it actually does happen on the job, and with an alarming suddenness.

“Detonate the charges, Chewie!” Han barks into his comm device as the train speeds towards the bridge. Lando is all but hanging off one of the wires connected to the Falcon, shooting at the Cloud Riders ships that have converged on them. He curses loudly as a bolt hits the Falcon, sending it swerving.

“This is why you don’t let anyone else fly your ship!” Lando growls, struggling to be heard over the wind rushing past their faces. Han rolls his eyes and opens his commlink again.

“ _Now,_ Chewie!”

 _“Okay, okay, I just got back into the ship, jeez,”_ comes Chewbacca’s voice through his earpiece. _“I’m doing it now,”_ he adds, followed by loud explosions on the bridge. Han nearly falls over, startled, and catches himself on one of the wires.

Beckett's voice crackles through the commlink. “Nice work. Let’s get rid of those Cloud Rider bastards and get out of here.”

“I’m trying as hard as I can!” Lando yells back, leaning out to shoot one ship repeatedly and send it flying into the side of the mountain. “Hey, listen, if you damage my ship, _you’re_ paying the repair costs.”

“Not a chance,” Beckett says breezily. “I think I can shake ‘em, just stay alive until we can lift this car out of here, okay?”

“Yeah, easy, just stay alive,” Han mutters to himself, though Lando must hear it too because he laughs breathlessly, glancing back at him for a second before turning back to the ships.

“Don’t worry, they’re not going to shoot you,” Val chimes in. “They can’t risk igniting the coaxium –”

A blaster bolt strikes the base of the wire that Han is clinging onto. He yelps and stumbles back, falling clumsily onto his ass as the train finally hits the bridge and the other train cars careen off the side of the cliff.

“Oh,” Val says. “I guess they will shoot you.”

“Thanks,” Han snaps.

True to Beckett’s word, though, the Cloud Riders’ ships pull back as the car is lifted up and away. They circle uncertainly for a little while longer before finally peeling off and disappearing into the distance.

The deafening sound of rushing wind stops, and Han and Lando are able to catch their breath. They’re both panting and covered in sweat despite the low temperature. The rest of the train cars crash deep in the ravine below. Han sits up onto his knees, shaking his head to clear it as the Falcon lifts their train car full of refined coaxium up and over the mountains.

“Hey, Han,” Lando says from behind him, sounding breathless as well. Han turns his head to see Lando standing there, blaster still in his right hand, framed by the unbelievably blue sky as they rise into the air. The light is touching his face in the most beautiful way. Maybe Han’s just dizzy from that unorthodox train ride.

“We pulled it off.”

“Yeah,” Han replies, turning himself around to face Lando. “We make quite the team, huh?”

There’s something in Lando’s eyes that makes Han’s mouth go dry as Lando steps forward, offering Han his free hand. “Quite the team.”

Han takes his hand and Lando helps him to his feet. “Thanks –”

Lando wraps his left arm around Han’s waist and tugs him in. Han stumbles forward, throat tightening up as he feels Lando’s hot breath on his mouth for one brief, heart-stopping moment before Lando finally closes the gap between them and kisses him.

All Han can think is _wow, everything they say about him really is true._ He's unable to stifle a quiet gasp and Lando, ever sharp, is quick to pounce on the opportunity to gently but insistently lick his way into Han's mouth, his grip on Han's waist tightening. The adrenaline coursing through Han's veins is making him feel light-headed, and the way Lando keeps deepening the kiss is not helping at all.

The wind is still blowing past their faces, softer now, but enough to remind Han that yeah, they've just robbed a train, they're about to get super rich, _and_ he gets to make out with Lando Calrissian. He loves his life.

Lando slips the blaster back into its holster and takes another step forward into Han’s space, moving his hand up to hold his face. As he drags his thumb along Han’s jaw Han can’t help but whimper, sliding his hands up Lando's arms to grip at his sleeves (which are made of silk and soft as hell).

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows Lando will never stop teasing him for the noises he’s making right now, but he truly couldn’t care less about what happens later. All that matters is that right now Lando is kissing him like his life depends on it, his entire body pressed to Han’s, everywhere, everywhere –

Beckett’s voice comes through, irritated and thoroughly unwelcome. “Are you kids done? You gotta get back up here. We’re boosting off this planet soon.”

Lando pulls away and Han nearly whines in protest (he would _never_ live that one down). Without Lando’s arm around his waist and Lando’s hand on his jaw and Lando’s mouth on his mouth he suddenly feels empty. And by the way Lando is smirking at him, he knows it.

“Pretty good, right?” Lando says, lightly teasing and still, unbelievably, relaxed as ever.

“Not how I imagined it,” Han replies, dazed. “But it was.”

“So you imagined it,” Lando says immediately, letting go of Han and stepping back. “I win.”

Han huffs but can’t suppress his grin. He can’t even pretend to be annoyed. There's a pleasant, thrumming ache in his heart, which is odd because Han Solo doesn't _do_ that kind of thing, hasn't since he lost the woman he thought he was destined to spend the rest of his life with, but something about Lando makes him want to break all his own rules. The look in his eyes must betray him because Lando's smirk softens into a real smile, gentle and warm and oh, man, Han could actually be in love with him, if he wanted.

(He does want, he wants _so much_ , and he wants Lando to feel the same way, too.)

“We’ll continue this later,” Lando says, casually patting Han on the arm as though he hasn’t just given Han the longest and most mind-blowingly amazing kiss of his life.

“I can’t wait,” Han says, and it might be the truest thing he’s ever said to Lando.

Lando just smiles back, and it might be the truest smile he’s ever given Han.


	2. i think you've opened my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I loved her first," Han says, and means it.
> 
> Lando takes Han's face in his hands. "But you love me better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing a continuation! Here's more Han/Lando, now post-the (modified) events of Solo. I was too lazy to think of what happened in this version of the movie but basically it still ends with Qi'ra leaving Han.
> 
> Also, rating change, I wonder why :eyes:

Han already knows he's lost Qi'ra again the second he steps out of the yacht and the door slides shut behind him, dull and quick and final.

Or - and this one is more likely - maybe he never had her in the first place.

 _"I'm sorry, Han,"_ Chewbacca growls as they lug the coaxium up the coast of Savereen. Beckett's body is lying on the cliff, lifeless and bruised. _"I know she meant a lot to you."_

Han doesn't feel like replying; he just grunts quietly and wipes away the sweat beading on his forehead. In the distance he can see the village where Enfys and the Falcon and Lando are all waiting for him.

The Crimson Dawn yacht takes off from somewhere far, far behind him. Han doesn't let himself look at it. He knows that she's watching him.

  

Lando brings out the Corellian rum that Han begrudgingly likes that night when they're back on the Falcon, cackling when Han rolls his eyes and pretends to complain.

"Han, please," he says, tossing Han a glass. "Forget about everything else! We may not have gotten rich - _completely_ your fault, by the way - but we got out of that whole mess alive. Lighten up, baby, it's time to celebrate."

"Glasses. Nice," Han remarks, throwing himself down on the couch and inspecting the glass carefully (it is, for all intents and purposes, a normal glass). "Fancy."

Lando chuckles, taking his cape off and draping it over the back of the couch before joining Han there. He puts his feet up on the table and pops the bottle open.

"You're gonna scratch the table," Han protests without thinking, automatically protective of this ship that _technically_ doesn't belong to him yet but is as much his property as it is Lando's, thank you very much.

Lando appraises him for a moment, a strange look in his eyes. Then he shakes his head, smiles to himself, and takes his feet off.

 

After Han's downed four glasses and Lando's had five, Han's body seems to be humming pleasantly. He makes a stupid joke that he forgets as soon as he says it, but that Lando seems to find funny enough to throw his head back and start laughing, open-mouthed and full-bodied. Han watches him laugh and his heart fills with a very strong affection that only Lando has ever been able to elicit. Unable to stop himself, Han leans over and kisses Lando mid-laugh, feeling Lando's smile fade but not die against his lips as Lando inhales deeply, going still and shifting closer.

Han pulls back after a while of chaste closed-mouth kissing, his lips parting slightly. Lando's eyes are burning into him, still clear and still prettier than any pair of eyes has any right to be.

"Come here," Han says, putting his hand on Lando's hip, and his voice must be lower than normal because Lando's eyes darken slightly as he immediately clambers into Han's lap, straddling him with a delighted grin spreading across his face. Han leans up into the kiss and this time it's not at all chaste - it's Lando making him play by his rules, kissing him like it's the last night of the world and making Han's head spin.

Han's not quite drunk yet but he _is_ buzzed enough that anything feels like a good idea, and boy, this feels like a _good_ _idea_. He groans into Lando's mouth, arms wrapping around Lando's torso to pull him closer. If Lando is affected by it, he does an admirable job of hiding it except for one small shudder than Han gleefully files away for later.

Lando shifts his hips and (maybe) inadvertently grinds down as Han squirms. They're both already half-hard and panting when Lando suddenly draws back, wincing.

"Ow," he says.

"What - what's wrong?" Han asks in a daze, mostly concerned because he wants Lando to keep kissing him. Lando casts an exasperated glance at him and reaches down to rummage around in Han's pants pocket.

"I'm not gonna make an 'or are you just happy to see me' joke, 'cause we both know you are," Lando mutters, which shouldn't be as hot as Han's body seems to find it. Lando finds what he's looking for and pulls out the pair of dice. Qi'ra's dice. Han swallows hard, taking them and turning them over in his hand. Lando's chest is still rising and falling quickly as Han looks at them, the last thing he has left of the girl who left him behind. 

"What are they?" Lando finally asks, hands on Han's waist.

"Dice," Han mumbles absently. "Qi'ra gave them to me when we were kids on Corellia. She said they were lucky."

"Oh, that girl," Lando says, sounding unenthused. "If I'd known you were gonna start thinking about her while you were kissing me, I wouldn’t have taken those out of your pocket."

Han feels a wave of guilt wash over him and he _knows_ that Lando means more to him now than Qi'ra ever will, but, idiot that he is, he can't seem to stop thinking about her now.

"I loved her first," Han says by way of an explanation, and means it.

He feels warm breath against his mouth as Lando sighs exasperatedly and moves back, sliding his hands up Han's chest. "Han, look at me."

Han tears his eyes away from the pair of dice in his palm and looks up. Lando takes Han's face in his hands, and suddenly there's nothing but sincerity, no pretending and no teasing. Laid bare in his expression is the kind of tenderness that Han is sure he doesn't deserve.

"You might have loved her first," Lando says. "But you love me better."

It's not a question or a challenge. It's just a statement, an affirmation of something Han's never said but Lando knows to be true. Han's heart is beating so fast that he's finding it hard to breathe as the dice slip through his fingers and onto the couch. He slowly lifts his hands to touch Lando's, all thoughts of Qi'ra and Crimson Dawn and Corellia disappearing from his mind until it's just Lando, the only thing he can see, the only thing he wants to see.

"I - " Han starts, voice ragged, but the words don't come, no matter how much he wants them to. A small, self-satisfied smile tugs at Lando's lips for a second as he leans in, planting an open-mouthed kiss on Han's neck that makes Han sigh, rolling his head back.

"Baby," Lando says lowly, and it sounds like the voice he uses on attractive strangers at cantinas. Han totally gets it now. "You won't remember a thing about her when we're through."

"I'm counting on it," Han whispers back, heart still aching but for a different reason now.

Making it into the Captain's quarters is a messy process as they get distracted by kissing and by bickering about who's _really_ Captain of this ship. When they finally manage to stumble in Han grabs the front of Lando's shirt and presses him against the door, kissing him hard amid complaints about how the shirt is more valuable than his entire wardrobe put together.

"It looks great on you," Han manages as he kisses down Lando's neck. "But it'll look even better - "

" - hung up neatly in the closet?" Lando offers, grinding back against Han and laughing when Han groans quietly.

"Go to hell," Han shoots back, already busy unbuttoning the shirt that’s currently in contention. "I'm not hanging this shirt up for you when we're about to fuck, that's not hot at all."

"You're insufferable," Lando says, though there's no real annoyance in his voice, only amusement.

(Han does make sure to at least drape the shirt over the back of the chair rather than tossing it aside, which Lando later tells him was a pretty big turn-on. “To each their own,” Han replies.)

It takes a few minutes of arguing over who has to be on top but eventually Han finds himself with Lando's legs wrapped loosely around his waist. He slides into Lando slowly, a long, drawn out moan falling from his lips as he presses his mouth to Lando's throat, reveling in the satisfied sigh that he manages to coax out. This is one argument that he definitely doesn't mind losing, not when it makes that blissful smile come across Lando's face.

"Show me what you're made of, hotshot," Lando murmurs in Han's ear, and Han does, without complaining even a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos appreciated!


End file.
